


Poro and the Bully

by moon_blinked



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_blinked/pseuds/moon_blinked
Summary: Baekhyun is tired of being single and he's certain the blind date Sehun's set him up on will be a complete success...right?





	Poro and the Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the edit is done! This is my first born child that used be up on the BAE2017 master list. Back then, I felt so incompetent with myself that is why I chose to be anonymous (also I used my personal account to sign up), but then this got so much love that I wanted to be able to interact with the readers. I decided to have it taken down so I can work under my fan account name & re-upload it when I felt ready. To those who have read it before, loved it and left comments, THANK YOU.
> 
> Please leave me some comments!
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> P.S. If you'd like, check out the other fic that I did for BAE2018 ^^

“You really need to stop fixing your hair every five minutes. You look fine.”

Baekhyun doesn’t seem convinced at his co-worker’s unenthusiastic statement. He picks up his phone for what seems like the hundredth time to use the black screen as a makeshift mirror.

Today is a big day for him; a big day to end almost nine months of a dating-less, boyfriend-less single life. Not that he loathes the upsides of being his own man. He chooses where he wants to eat, what film he wants to watch without having to consider a second opinion. He could even enjoy waking up in a stranger’s bed and not feel guilty about it.

But Baekhyun admits when he lies alone in his bed at one in the morning, thinking about feelings and moments that usually don’t emerge as he goes to work in the day that he longs for the warmth of another body, one that he doesn’t have to escape from in the wee hours after a long night; for a chest to cuddle into and hands to hold when the outside air gets chilly. Maybe that’s why he agreed to let Sehun set him up on this meeting. Other than what is probably the most obvious reason of him whining in Baekhyun’s ear to end the dry-season for good (“Maybe you should start getting a boyfriend and be in a relationship so you can shut up about mine!”), Baekhyun thinks he’s ready to try the dating game again.

“How did you say you know him again?” Baekhyun picks at the flyaway hair that keeps poking his eye. That hairspray he bought last week is failing on its claim of maximum hold.

They were sat a sleepy café that was located beneath of a hotel building. It was well after lunch time, so business was slow and the shop was empty except for a few foreign tourists and a couple of loud women who decided to take a break from exploring the numerous shopping stores and listen to the scratchy jazz music being played from invisible speakers while ignoring their cappuccinos.

“He moved in the room across mine about two weeks ago,” Sehun answers in an off-handed manner, watching a group of high school kids pass by their window seat outside. “And he lent me his food processor when the one my mom gave me as a house-warming gift broke.”

“I don’t know why you encourage Jongin to continue experimenting in your kitchen like that.”

Sehun scoffs but with that cheerful upward twist of his eyebrows. “That thing was old anyway. I think it was just my mom’s excuse to buy a new one.”

“I also don’t trust this date you got me who also owns a freaking food processor in his apartment,” Baekhyun squints his eye suspiciously. He moves the wooden coaster of his iced chocolate frappe so he can prop his elbows on their table. Baekhyun was never good at the kitchen himself so anyone with advanced cooking-ware than his standard fridge and stove-oven gear at home is to be wary of.

“Don’t be a dick. Not everyone who owns a food processor is a pansy. What if he really likes to cook?” Sehun argues. “Isn’t that like plus sexy points?”

“Yeah, which Jongin has none of in his cabinet of talents,” Baekhyun counters. Sehun being physically expressive as he his, raises up his seat to take a swipe at Baekhyun for bad-mouthing his boyfriend.

Baekhyun who had his arms up to protect his hair was saved in time as Sehun’s phone rings in his pocket and he paused to take the call.

“Hello?” Sehun sneaks a flick to Baekhyun’s forehead when the latter was too distracted being smug at avoiding his first hit. “Oh, you’re almost here? Great! I can meet you outside. Yeah, he’s right here with me. ‘Kay, see you.” Sehun disconnects the caller and gives him a wicked smile that Baekhyun immediately hates.

“I take it he’s arriving?” He lazily rests his chin on his open palm, hoping Sehun doesn’t catch the nervous quiver of his mouth. It’s not like he’s new to this blind dating thing, but Baekhyun is afraid nine months was enough for him to lose his touch at flirting.

Sehun catches his anxiety though as his sneer suddenly softens into an encouraging smile at Baekhyun. “Yep. So you better stay here and look pretty while I fetch Prince Charming for you.” He slides out of their table and trots off to the café’s glass doors.

“Har har,” Baekhyun calls out after him, sitting back in his chair then pulling out his phone again to check his bangs one last time. He shouldn’t be nervous, he used to be never nervous at the thought of dating a perfect stranger. Taking a long inhale of air, 

Baekhyun attempts to channel the confidence that he had in high school. Popular Baekhyun who ate cute guys for dinner.

Three minutes later he hears Sehun’s faraway laughter and his spine stiffens. Oh god, oh god and suddenly Baekhyun forgets what one does on a date. He nibbles his lower lip and forces himself to act calm once Sehun returns to his seat at his right and the new guy takes the one across from him.

Oh. _Ohhhhh._

Holy shit.

Baekhyun had been expecting Sehun to bring him a reasonably ordinary guy. Someone who’s not too overwhelming on the senses but something Baekhyun can work with.

He didn’t expect the new guy to be so… well, cute. In a way. If you dig how his ears stick out a bit. The large, expressive eyes that seem to assess Baekhyun as closely as he does it to him. His dark hair falling into a sleek curl over his eyebrows. Baekhyun feels even more apprehensive at the new guy’s clean-cut appearance; maybe it had been a good idea after all to have put some effort into his outfit and hair today.

“Ah see we don’t really mind you were a little late, man. Right, Baekhyun?” Sehun was speaking. Baekhyun must have spaced out a bit staring at Mr. Monkey Ears that it takes him a second later to reply.

“Oh um yeah.” Baekhyun agrees while trying to hide his embarrassment at being caught by calling the nearby waiter; caught by Sehun of all people.

With a cheeky grin, Sehun hands over the menu to the new guy. “I mean, we understand. Afternoon traffic can be a dick.” They wait until Monkey Ears orders his drink; caramel frappe it seems. Hmm, a sweet tooth as well. Something in common already, and why is his voice so deep? “Baekhyun here made me wait 30 minutes at the train station because he just can’t seem to get his eyeliner right.”

Baekhyun clenches his fists under the table to keep himself from throwing Sehun’s drink over his head. “It’s just subtle eyeliner, Sehun, don’t be stupid.” He points to his eyes. “And it makes me look less like a teenager.”

“I think it looks great on you,” Monkey Ears quips. “There’s not a lot of guys that can work an eyeliner, you know.” Baekhyun flushes at getting a compliment so early into the date. Confidence B! Where’s your self-confidence?

“I’d like to think so too…that I um look great with it.” Baekhyun racks his head for something to talk about. He clears his throat. “Sehun here was telling me that you like to cook.”

“Yeah, my mom owns an Italian restaurant. I guess the interest runs in the genes.” He shrugs but grins. It’s kind of wide and a bit manic. “I sometimes work in the kitchen there too when the staff is short, but mostly I handle management duties and such.”

“That’s really nice. Maybe you can take me there next time.” Baekhyun jokes. Another first (lame) attempt, at (not-so) subtle flirting.

“Maybe. If we can get past the third date.” Monkey Ears gives him a tiny smirk as he takes another sip of his frappe.

He’s also subtly flirting too, Baekhyun notices with surprise. This guy seems unfazed at his brazen remark which is good because playful banters always spice up a date. Baekhyun might start to see some hope after all, the previous tension on his shoulders melting away like butter on a hot pan, a hot pan with dark hair and elvish ears. They lock eyes for a moment.

“Riiiiiight. So I think you guys are you comfortably flirting enough around each other for me to take my leave.” Sehun suddenly announces

“What---?” Baekhyun starts, but Sehun’s already standing from his seat and walking away from the table.

“Baek, I’m meeting Jongin in the next hour. So if this does go well, I expect some details by tomorrow at work. Okay? Bye! See ya at the apartment, Yeol!” He waves to the new guy who also waves back, unbothered at the prospect of being alone with him.

Son of a bitch.

But Baekhyun inwardly panics. What does he say? How do you keep a man this eligible interested? Baekhyun is not the same guy he was when he was sixteen. He’s no longer Queen B who ruled the school and broke hearts. He’s a recluse who’d rather inhale a pint of ice cream and watch The Notebook at his apartment in his holey pajamas with unwashed hair.

“Hey, wait!” He loudly exclaims, but Sehun has already breezed out of the café and left him alone with his date. His date, whose burning stare he can feel if the prickling in his neck was any indication.

“I’m not gonna bite you know,” He hears Monkey Ears say and Baekhyun just sighs in defeat, sitting back in his chair, his head throbbing. “Plus I don’t know what a blind date who doesn’t want to be left alone with you makes you feel, but it sure makes me kind of guilty.”

“No…it’s just…look I’m really sorry,” Baekhyun massages his temple. There were considerably fewer people in the café now than it was ten minutes ago and he feels that even Monkey Ears can hear the frantic pounding of his heart, see the sweat on his brow. “I’m sorry I’m being an asshole.”

“Well, I guess it’s alright,” Monkey Ears assures him. They both stare at the condensation gathering on the glasses of their drinks and Baekhyun starts to relax a bit. “Do I intimidate you for some reason?”

Baekhyun looks up sheepishly. “To be honest? Yes. It’s been a while since I’ve been…out.”

“Out on a date?”  


“Nope,” Baekhyun says with a shaky laugh. “Out at all.”

“Really? That’s hard to believe since you’re pretty damn smexy after all,” His date looks at him hopefully. “You know…smoking sexy.”

And it works. Baekhyun lets out another laugh, this time a genuine one and it echoes throughout the almost empty room. This guy makes the most outrageous pick-up lines and he realizes that he’s overreacting towards the whole situation. It’s a blind date, not a marriage contract, and if things won’t end well, Monkey Ears would understand. He seems like one of those people who always understands. Baekhyun should just have fun. Carpe Diem as they would say.

So Baekhyun leans forward, more comfortable in his skin than he used to be. “Smooth, but too many compliments could make your date feel weird, especially if you just met.” He reaches for his frappe and takes a long sip.

“And here I thought you were feeling nervous because you haven’t been out.” Monkey Ears chuckles, noticeably relieved as well. He also leans forward with a knowing look. “Guess I’m not the only smooth talker here it seems.”

“Touché.” Baekhyun raises the half-empty glass of his frappe. “But really I appreciate it…making me feel less…” He tries to look for a word. Trapped? No, too cheesy. “Tense, for lack of a better word.”

“Well, maybe you can thank me later…after dinner.”

“Oh, I don’t do sex on the first date. Not even a handjob or a blowjob, sorry. Wrong number.”

Baekhyun’s date laughs too, loud and robust, and it makes him feel good. He has a nice laugh…

“Oh my god,” Baekhyun slaps his forehead, and Monkey Ears stops. “We’ve been talking for a while now but we’re still not properly introduced!”

Many emotions swim across his date’s face at once. Blank. Confusion, realization…and was that just a pinch of hurt there? “But I already know your name is Baekhyun though...?”

“No,” Baekhyun simpers. “That’s because idiot-Sehun mentioned it earlier. And if I can recall, idiot-Sehun also failed to introduce us from the beginning.” He was seriously going to put some thumbtacks inside Sehun’s desk chair cushion and maybe salt in his coffee for good measure.

And Monkey Ears? What is he eight? Who thinks of that?

As Baekhyun silently curls up in shame, his date simply stares at him, mouth parted in disbelief. “Incredible.” He murmurs, but Baekhyun hears and he glances up.

“What?”

“You don’t remember me at all…huh.” There was a tone there. A bit like he means it’s typical of Baekhyun not to remember him.

“Should I?” Baekhyun warily asks the tautness in his shoulders returning. Oh god, did Sehun just set him up with one of his exes? Fuck! How was he supposed to remember any one of those fuckers who broke his heart—or got their hearts broken? Shit, shit, shit!

And then this tall blind date of his rests back in his seat, fingers locking with a foreboding look in his eyes but it is quickly replaced with mirth. “I guess I’m not the type of guy that is important enough for Byun Baekhyun to be thinking about on a daily basis. Much less for the past five years.”

Baekhyun shivers. How does he know his surname? Is he implying that he was a long part of Baekhyun’s life to be remembered, but Baekhyun chose not to? And five years ago? Was this guy an ex from high school?

“Tell me your full name.” He finally whispers, his initial anxiety fuelling his nerve. “Right now.”

“Funny how life works, isn’t it Baek? I’m your classmate since kinder garden, Park Chanyeol.”

Park???

Park Chanyeol??? Who was a Chanyeol from high---

Baekhyun blanches, freezing once more in his chair. He hears a sigh across the table but he ignores it. The blood in his veins running cold. No, it can’t be.

Then, face blooming red, Baekhyun points at him. “You’re Park Chanyeol?! YOU?!”

“Long time no see, classmate. Or should I say lab partner from Biology, third-year high?” This Chanyeol snickers, checking his watch alternatively. “We really should get going to dinner. Most of the decent restaurants are probably starting to get packed by now.” And proceeds to stand.

“But—but--,” Bakehyun blubbers, staring at Chanyeol. Tall, maybe past six feet; lean, not too muscular. Big hands, deep voice. A sharper face, a jawline that kills. Handsome. “You’re Park Chub-yeol!” He screeches; the barista from the counter stares at him annoyingly and he lowers his voice into a hiss. “Nerdy Park Chub-yeol, with the ferrets? Always stuffing his face with Mars Bars?”

“The very same.” Chanyeol proudly grins. “As you can see, I’ve changed a lot, but I still don’t like hearing the name my bully used to call me with.”

“I didn’t bully you!”

“Yes, you did. In fact so much that you can consider me traumatized.” Chanyeol has the nerve to wink, placing his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion of faint, and Baekhyun shivers again, this time for a different reason.

“But—h-how come Sehun didn’t tell me anything!” Baekhyun says, watching Chanyeol shrug on his coat which he had slung over the back of his chair when he arrived.

“I think that’s the whole context of being on a blind date, not knowing anything about the other person except basic facts and such. Besides, I bet you never share any stories beyond the university life with Sehun.” Chanyeol explains, hands in his coat pockets and Baekhyun finds it annoying how good he looks. Like runway model good. He now thinks that fact is kind of infuriating.

Also, he doesn’t mention that he does share stories beyond university life with Sehun, only the important ones that have nothing to do with him tormenting chubby nerds that have an obsession with weasels.

Chanyeol checks his watch a second time. “Are you planning on staying at this café all evening or actually get on with the main event of our blind date now?”

Baekhyun sputters. This can’t be. This is so wrong on many levels. Although classmates since kinder garden, they’ve never interacted at depth all those years, both at different ends of the social spectrum. They might’ve been lab partners but Baekhyun guesses they only spoke to each other because they had to, because they were required to. How is he supposed to go on a date with a guy he possibly ruined high school for? It’s almost morally impossible. Plus if Baekhyun’s being honest with himself, he cannot seem to let go of Park Chub-yeol in his head, now that he remembers and it makes the Queen B that lay dormant inside of him roll his eyes in disgust…no matter how hot he currently looks.

“You know what? I think I have an upset stomach from all the chocolate frappe I just had. Maybe, maybe we should just…” Baekhyun racks his brain for a way out. Gosh has the interior in this café seemed so humid before? He feels the sweat on his forehead and between his fingers begin to gather. “Take a rain check?”

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol drawls out his name in that low voice of his. “You and I both know that you’ll run once the moment presents itself.” He shakes his head, dark hair swaying slowly. Baekhyun should stop paying so much attention.

“I understand that you might be hung up about what happened between you and me in high school,” Baekhyun is about to protest at this ludicrous assumption although he knows exactly what he means, he could’ve worded it a bit differently. Chanyeol ignores him. “But you and I are different people now. We’re both single, working adults. You can even say we’re equals of a sort. The past you and I have nothing to do with whatever could be between us now. I’d honestly like to give this a shot, leaving high school behind us…what do you say?”

He doesn’t know. Baekhyun doesn’t know if he is mentally sound enough to let someone like Chanyeol wine and dine him. For Christ’s sake, he had a dry spell for a frigging long time, and to let Chub-yeol be the one out of all the available men in the country that he ends that spell with was like running with your eyes closed.

“Or are you admitting that you’re chicken?”

~

_Chanyeol hurriedly tries to powerwalk across the long hallway to his next class, eyes darting behind his round eyeglasses for any sign of them. He sees no one, and he shuffles the armload of books and papers when he reaches his room, pushing the door with his bony shoulder to enter._

_He was there though, speaking animatedly with their other classmates and Chanyeol feels his throat tighten with some unknown feeling. Hate, he believes, hate for resident diva Byun Baekhyun._

_“Look its ferret boy!” One of the guys from the circle Baekhyun was chatting with speaks up. Chanyeol tries and fails to disregard what he knows they are about to say by focusing on settling on his desk right up front and arranging his things._

_“I wonder if that ferret he lost got found. The online article he posted was cheesy and lame as fuck.” Another one laughs._

_“Maybe it got caught and eaten.” They laugh. “With that fat ass of his, maybe he got so hungry he ate the poor thing himself.” More laughter. Chanyeol just sluggishly sharpens his pencils. What’s a lonely kid gonna do? It’s not like the others had the balls to go against Baekhyun and his cronies._

_“You think he cried himself to sleep? Sang sad love songs to its memory? Kissed its picture?” They snicker. “Probably kissed it while it was still alive too. Yuck.” They guffaw and the whole classroom seems to have joined them._

_Chanyeol will ruin his pencil if he keeps on sharpening. Then he hears Baekhyun, that husky rumble in his laugh, that velvety tone as he speaks. “Don’t worry, Chub-chub here probably ate out the whole candy shop in grief, didn’t you chubby-wubby?” He tuts admonishingly. “That’s going straight to your thighs…oh wait it already did.” They laugh once more, louder, the walls seem to shake from it too._

_Chanyeol just breaks the lead point of his pencil._

~

Baekhyun is so tired the next Monday at work. The lack of proper sleep from his useless weekend didn’t help the emotional and mental strain he was putting himself through. He just stares at the multitude of paperwork in his cubicle as the events from his blind date come to haunt him.

Haunting not because it hadn’t been a complete and utter failure that it sent him running and screaming for the hills. Haunting because that it might have been actually quite pleasant; that Baekhyun may or may not have agreed to a possible second date.

He did.

That fact alone might still send him running and screaming…maybe even frothing at the mouth because of the absurdity of it all.

Groaning, Baekhyun lays his head on his stacks of files, uncaring if they get crumpled or if his boss will bite his head off if he found out, but Baekhyun just replays the multiple snippets of Chanyeol being such a gentleman. Of being so kind, not once even mentioning a single word about high school. Of being so engaging Baekhyun couldn’t seem to look away.

Chanyeol took him to a simple yet intimate restaurant for dinner that served a variety of comfort foods that Chanyeol himself seems to know a lot about. Probably because he cooks too and Baekhyun from that night on, wonders at what his dishes would taste like…maybe Chanyeol can cook for him too…

Baekhyun shakes his head and lightly pats his cheeks to battle the rising heat he feels there. He shouldn’t be so easy to impress. Maybe it’s a cause of being single for so long and Baekhyun promises to be more aloof and stop blushing every time Chanyeol so much as smiles at him. He gets on to work, filing and encoding on his computer, and the hours just seem to pass by.

He usually goes down to the building cafeteria for lunch with Sehun who is assigned at the front desk and he knows the latter is waiting for him just as he steps out of the elevator.

“Hey there, little B,” Sehun cheerfully yips and his loud voice makes the headache Baekhyun’s feeling hurt even more. “I see you got the Monday blues, or is it Park-Chanyeol-hangover?”

“Speaking of which…” Baekhyun smacks Sehun on his head and his co-worker let out one of his signature pterodactyl whines. “That’s for not introducing us like you’re supposed to do in blind dates and embarrassing me the first 30 minutes we were alone!” Baekhyun then forcefully gives Sehun a poke in the stomach, which also seems to hurt from his yelp. “And that’s for just being an annoying little shit!”

Sehun gives the mother of all pouts. “Damn, Baek, what gives? You probably both introduced yourselves just fine after I left.”

“Yeah, and you told me I was supposed to meet someone completely new!” Baekhyun stomps ahead for the cafeteria; he’s thinking of buying today’s special, with a strawberry sundae for dessert…a large one. The company cafeteria is slowly getting crowded, employees bustling and conversation humming. It was built with a homey feel, with brick interior walls and hanging overhead lights, with potted plants and multiple frames of painted food here and there. “Well, news flash buddy, I already knew the guy for more than 10 years!”

“Whoa! Really?” Sehun runs after Baekhyun and joins him in the food line. He looks like an overexcited cartoon character with the way his teeth flash in a massive grin. “A lover from the past?” He asks, getting trays for the both of them. “The guy you lost your virginity to?”

“No, you asshat.” Baekhyun sighs. They pay for their meals and chose a booth seat by the huge window away from most of the employees. It was a sunny day, and the midday brightness is not helping Baekhyun feel any better. He breaks all food etiquettes he’s learned and takes a spoonful of his dessert first.

“A high school classmate,” Baekhyun taps his lips with the spoon. “Well, a classmate since pre-K actually.” He sets aside his dessert cup for later, eyeing his full lunch.

“So you guys got some sort of history going on?”

“Ew no,” Sehun stares blandly at Baekhyun who then tries to elaborate. “I mean, not THAT kind of history. We barely spoke to each other in school.”

“Ah, so star-crossed lovers, Romeo and Juliet kind of thing then?”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Sehun, would you quit it? I’m just saying we had very different social circles that an opportunity to chit-chat was slim to none.”

Sehun slurps his drink thoughtfully. “Hmm, that’s not what Chanyeol has told me the other night.”

“You guys talked?” Baekhyun chokes on his own saliva. “What—what did he say?” Did he say something about Baekhyun? About their date? And didn’t Chanyeol just move in? How in the world are they so chummy to permit discussions about potential love lives? Or was it just proof that Sehun’s a loudmouth? Actually, he’s not that curious anyway, so Baekhyun digs into his lunch.

“Not much,” Sehun says, watching his friend with a mischievous look. “Just that you seemed very nervous and jumpy,” He teases. “And that there’s a second date on the way.”

Baekhyun just raises his eyebrow at that. He knows Sehun is omitting something out of his conversation with Chanyeol, but he doesn’t call him out on it lest he looks nosy. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Oh, but it is” Sehun laughs, finally taking a bite of the club sandwich that he bought. “Since I seem to remember you promising to treat me to a breakfast buffet if it works out, plus,” He waves his sandwich in an offhand manner, bits of lettuce and tomato fly out. Baekhyun grimaces. “I get bragging rights and dibs on Best Man if you plan on taking it to the aisle.” Finishing with a wink, Sehun doesn’t seem to feel Baekhyun’s glower.

“Sometimes I don’t get why I put up with you.”

“Other than I’m super awesome and attractive, I’m your only true friend in this godforsaken establishment who can hand you your perky ass.” Sehun chuckles. Baekhyun finds that he agrees with that statement.

Lunch goes by pretty normally after that, with Sehun doing most of the talking, mostly about Jongin while Baekhyun spaces out a bit. Does he really want to find out exactly how good Jongin is, at whatever that may be that Sehun is rambling about, Baekhyun chooses to safeguard his ears.

Chanyeol, Chanyeol…he has yet to text Baekhyun since they last met and Baekhyun remembers how awkwardly they exchanged phone numbers, or how Chanyeol walked him to the train station or bid him goodbye and goodnight with the tiniest of smirks on his full lips.

Baekhyun seriously needs to get a hold of himself soon…he also needs to get back to work.

A few hours into his papers, he receives a text. He ignores the lump in his throat at the seemingly innocent ‘Yeol’ contact name that was in his message inbox. They only had one date, they shouldn’t be this familiar with each other. Baekhyun remembers he said the very same thing to Chanyeol after he handed him back his phone. But the latter argued that more than a decade of being in the same class should count as buddy points. They may not be close but there was a connection, Chanyeol had said.

Baekhyun belatedly thought of his formal ‘Byun Baekhyun’ contact name that he put on Chanyeol’s phone, of which he is certain Chanyeol has changed into something else. With different views and opinions, and just on the formality of contact names, Baekhyun wonders how the second date would make the possibility of a relationship with each other seem plausible. He takes the time to change the contact settings.

 _Are you hyped for the 2nd date tonight? ;)_ The text says. Baekhyun stares at the suspicious winky face at the end for a while before replying with a brisk _Depends. Where are you taking me?_

 _Meet me outside your building at 5._ Baekhyun bristles, he didn’t even answer the question that was asked. But the text is quickly followed up by a: _You’ll see. ;)_ He really should ease with the winky faces, regardless, Baekhyun must carefully think this through. Old classmates or not, years could’ve changed a person and if you think about it they technically just met two days ago and—

A message pings. It says. _Stop overthinking. Sehun told me you do that a lot, and I’m not gonna kidnap you._ And another follows with the words saying, _Trust me. 5 pm. I’m taking you to dinner._

He feels his heart do that flip again. Jesus, it’s like he’s never had a man flirt and romance him before, Baekhyun grimaces to himself as he puts his phone down and continues with the filing on his desk, albeit more slowly now. Who said being a sales agent in an insurance company only required talking to people? The harsh fact is that they have you do a ton of paperwork as well.

Meeting a classmate for a second date which is supposed to weird the hell out of you, instead sends whizzing dragonflies that flit back and forth in your stomach. Not butterflies because they fly gently, but dragonflies that zip from one place to another. It’s an uneasy feeling and an unwelcome one.

And it will be the first time that Baekhyun wishes his working hours lasted longer than the typical nine to five. If he wants to save his rationality, then that clock better tick like a turtle in slow motion.

Before he knows it, Baekhyun had his usual ten minute afternoon break and then he breezes through a few health insurance applications. When he glances at his wristwatch it’s already 4:30 pm. Dreading leaving the establishment, he takes his time arranging his area. Baekhyun is one of the few people who can’t function with a cluttered desk in the morning. Unfortunately, he’s not as impeccable in his personal life…and sadly also his apartment.

He walks out of his department office with heavy footsteps and passes by Jondgae’s counter out in the lobby. His friend is busy on his smartphone, probably sexting Jongin (ugh) or playing app games, which is probably a good thing as it saves Baekhyun having to ask if his appearance is suitable for a second date. Not that he looks too shabby in his casual office attire. White dress shirts seem to agree with him like no other.  


Pushing the revolving doors, Baekhyun nervously scans the street in front of their building. Mostly he sees other office workers like him passing by, hurrying to get the next train home before the sun sets and the streetlights illuminate the city scene. A family with a screaming kid, an ahjussi walking his collie but no Chanyeol waiting for him.

Baekhyun barely notices the black SUV that slows to a stop beside the block where he is currently standing. Not until it gives a light honk and his head snaps to see the passenger window slide open and there, sitting on the driver’s seat is a grinning Park Chanyeol.

“Hey you,” Chanyeol calls out, looking entirely too happy for Baekhyun’s taste. “Hop in.”

It was a struggle to keep his mouth from hanging open and another struggle to flip the latch of the passenger door because of his sweaty palms. Once Baekhyun is finally strapped and buckled in, Chanyeol eases out of the business district, patiently maneuvering through the afternoon traffic. Baekhyun seems to have lost his voice on the way but Chanyeol, from the looks of it, doesn’t mind the lack of conversation. The radio is playing some lively acoustics to which Chanyeol hums along too, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

They pass by a couple of stoplights when Baekhyun finally manages to comment, “Um, nice car.” And blushes brightly as Chanyeol snorts.

Chanyeol eyes him mirthfully like he knows how lousy Baekhyun is at breaking the ice between them and he finds it amusing. “Thanks. It’s a Mercedes GLK if you must know.”

“I don’t speak man and his machine, sorry.” Baekhyun shrugs and avoids Chanyeol’s gleeful look by staring at the shops they drive past.  


“Ooh, how naughty. I should be careful, you might jump me tonight.”

Baekhyun scowls at his reflection in the tinted glass window, his neck prickling. He changes the subject to safer ground. “You were late. You said 5 pm and you arrived at 5:05!” He knows he’s only trying to pick a fight but it helps to ease the stress he’s feeling.

“Five minutes is hardly late, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol says good-naturedly. He drives with one hand on the wheel and one hand on the gear shift. He’s wearing a dark blue sweater, the sleeves hugging his firm forearms and Baekhyun spies a jacket thrown in the backseat. It’s nice to discover that old Chub-yeol finally knows how to dress himself up now, although it does nothing for Baekhyun’s recently dwindling self-esteem.

“Five minutes is enough for stock prices to go down and for businesses to go bankrupt.” Baekhyun points out, his hands trying to straighten the wrinkles on his shirt. “Time is money, you know.”

“As we all know.” Chanyeol agrees, the smile is constant on his face. “But for the record, I dropped by at exactly quarter to five and I only drove up front when I saw your pretty face come out of those doors. Or did you just miss me? Five minutes is an awful little time to get antsy over tardiness.” He tilts his head to side towards Baekhyun, smirking again.

“I didn’t know you were this cocky in high school.”

“Maybe you were too busy making my life miserable, but it’s all good.”

“I thought you said the past is behind us!” Baekhyun exclaims as Chanyeol laughs at his expense once again.

“It is, although you’re cute when you’re being teased.” There was a beep, and Baekhyun realizes Chanyeol is parking the car now, setting the vehicle into reverse. He doesn’t even have the time to be embarrassed about being complimented; he looks out the window to see one of those small-sized restaurants tucked into a tall commercial building that serves delicious home-cooked style Korean dishes, comfort food for the corporately busy like himself. Baekhyun now feels how hungry he is, belatedly remembering he only had a bar of chocolate for his afternoon break.

“We’re going traditional?” He asks Chanyeol when the other boy gets out of the SUV and Baekhyun follows, skipping a few times to keep up with Chanyeol’s long strides.

“Yeah, I thought you could do with some real, good food.” Chanyeol has another smirk at the corner of his mouth when he adds, “Your stomach’s been making noises throughout the drive.”

The inside of the restaurant they enter was filled to the brim with people, noisy and distinctly smelling of kimchi and grilled pork belly. Fumes from their grills gave the air a sort of hazed screen, like a faded photograph. Baekhyun thinks it suits the whole atmosphere since the restaurant was set up to reminisce a traditional household.

Chanyeol is already at the main counter that is being manned by a bespectacled old geezer, which confuses Baekhyun when he approaches. They should be out looking for a table first and with this number of people, it would take a heck of a long time if they were going to wait out. Eateries during Mondays weren’t usually this packed.

Baekhyun catches Chanyeol’s eye when he stands next to him by the counter, their arms brushing, and Chanyeol looks sheepish as he hands a few bills to the waiting ahjussi’s hands.

“Apparently there’s a company dinner going on and every table is reserved to be filled until they close.” Chanyeol chuckles, pocketing his wallet and gave the whole room and every table that has men and women clinking soju glasses an observant look. “I just ordered a few stuff for take-out instead. I hope you don’t mind a romantic picnic dinner by the Han River.”

Baekhyun just shrugs. “As long as you’re paying I can eat anywhere.” Also, he’d rather not be having dinner at all with these many people around, and dinner under the stars sounds like a great way to spend a second date. Not that Baekhyun hopes dates with Chanyeol will always be good, not that he also hopes they keep dating.

“Aren’t you getting too used to being pampered?” Chanyeol says, his tone joking. “Aren’t 21st-century dates supposed to be about two people splitting the bill?”

“Hey, I paid for our dessert after our dinner last time,” Baekhyun argues. God, why does Chanyeol being an infuriating little shit get on his nerves so much? “I’ll pay for the next date if it bothers you so!”

“Good. Saves me from asking you out myself.” He lightly squeezes Baekhyun’s cheek, his fingers lingering to stroke the soft skin. It doesn’t last very long; a good circumstance as Baekhyun can’t deny this time the heated flush on his face.  


Their order (well, Chanyeol’s order) arrives in two plastic bags filled with neatly stacked Styrofoam packs and plastic containers. Baekhyun offers to take one of the bags but Chanyeol refuses, saying Baekhyun will carry their drinks which they still have to purchase in a nearby convenience store.

“Didn’t you buy some cider in there?” Baekhyun asks when Chanyeol places their dinner in the back seat. He sits in the front seat, twiddling with the radio to switch the station. It will take more than acoustics to help the awkwardness Baekhyun still feels being confined in small spaces with Park Chanyeol.

“Nah, Monday blues are better washed down with the few cans of cheap cold beer.” Chanyeol gets in and starts the car, immediately swinging over to the next block.

“But you’re driving.”

Chanyeol winks. “Don’t worry about me, little B. I’m a big guy. I can take it.”

In Baekhyun’s defense, he isn’t worried about Chanyeol at all. He’s worried if ever they’ll live to see the light of tomorrow if Chanyeol decides to drive while inebriated.

They grab two six-packs of local beer, two water bottles and a couple of junk food snacks and chocolate pudding to act as their dessert (Baekhyun has to wrestle Chanyeol to be able to pay for their tab), and Chanyeol takes them to the riverside park area by Mangwon Hangang and they left the car to walk the short distance towards the river terrace. Conveniently, Chanyeol produces a wide picnic blanket from the trunk and tiny lamp light despite Baekhyun’s argument that there are plenty of street lights and the park was usually very bright even at night time but Chanyeol just says that you can never have too much illumination to see the food that you eat and Baekhyun has nothing to say to that unusual statement.

Baekhyun busies himself by opening the food containers and arranging them in a semblance of order after Chanyeol settles the blanket and left to stop by the nearest shopping center--to buy some secret thing he cheekily won’t tell Baekhyun about--all the while leaving enough leg room for them to sit…as well as reasonable distance between him and Chanyeol. His tall date seems to have ordered the usual takeouts: 3 rolls of kimbap, two bowls of jajangmyeon and a whole array of side dishes and a serving stir-fried pork.

Including their convenience store purchases, it was a lot of food for a picnic dinner and Baekhyun waits for Chanyeol to return, wondering what else he’s going to add to their smorgasbord of dishes. He returns carrying another plastic bag, beaming from ear to ear as he sits, quite close to Baekhyun in fact, on the picnic blanket.

“I bought some wet towels and tissue since we forgot about them buying our snacks and beers.” Chanyeol happily produces his purchases and takes one wet towel to wipe his hands. Baekhyun follows, albeit silently. The park isn’t deserted nor is it packed, only a couple more picnic blankets like their’s dotted here and there, all some feet away from them which still allows them some privacy.

“You’ve been almost completely quiet the whole time tonight,” Chanyeol takes a bowl of jajangmyeon. “Has work been tough?”

Baekhyun sighs “Mostly. I did paper works all day and clients aren’t due to pick up their credits until the end of the month so I spoke to nearly no one today too, except maybe Sehun.”

“Sehun could always brighten up anyone’s day that’s for sure,” Chanyeol takes one big slurp of black-noodles that leaves a stain on his lips; Baekhyun, who gets easily annoyed at things like these, grabs a square of tissue and reaches over to wipe it off for him. He flushes when Chanyeol stares at him, contemplating but then it’s replaced with a smirk.

“Sehun’s an annoying little shit,” Baekhyun mutters, helping himself to some fried pork dipped in savory sauce. He still hasn’t forgiven him for failing to forewarn Baekhyun about Chanyeol, but then it’s only been three days since their first meeting.

“Ahh but that’s why we are friends,” Chanyeol says, leaving Baekhyun wondering…

“How do you know, Sehun? I mean you can’t simply be just apartment neighbors before all this?” It had been strange. Sehun might be the friendliest person on earth but Baekhyun knows he’s not the type to just simply hand over a complete stranger for Baekhyun’s blind date. He likes to think Sehun actually understands his dry-spell situation and is genuinely concerned.

Chanyeol leans back on his hands, staring up at the starlit sky, still visible despite the light from buildings and lamp posts. “We were in the same fraternity back in uni. So yeah, you can say he and I go way back.”

“If you met in college and we graduated a year and a half ago, that’s just less than five years of knowing each other.”

“Details, details.” You would think he’s annoyed, but Baekhyun has a hunch it can take a long time before Chanyeol does if the brightness in his features is a given. “Crunching those insurance numbers have left you wonky in the head, Baek. Friendship is not measured by the length of time you spend together, but of the loyalty and trust that you share.”

“I didn’t peg you to be a cheesy bastard.” Baekhyun takes a can of beer from its pack and snaps it open before handing it over to Chanyeol. “But I guess you’re right. Although, Sehun has lied to me twice about you now. And you’ve lied to me, too.” He tries and fails to pout.

Chanyeol gasped dramatically. “That is the first time you agreed to something that I said after you found out who I really was.” He drinks his beer. “And it’s not really a lie, but rather an omission of facts, my sweet, so stop pouting.”

“Shut up.”

His grin is wide with tiny straight, white teeth. He has a lot of them, Baekhyun thinks. Chanyeol has a great smile and could probably earn a living as a toothpaste model. With that thought, Baekhyun distracts himself by finishing his bowl of black noodles. 

Another blanket of silence covers the atmosphere once again, but this time it wasn’t as uncomfortable as it was in the car. The evening breeze blows softly, rustling their hair. Baekhyun finds himself easing back into the blanket like Chanyeol, whimsical thoughts passing in his head.

“Chanyeol…?”

“Hmm?”

“Was I really that mean to you back in high school?” Baekhyun asks. “Or any time since kinder garden?”

His date turns to him now with a kind look on his usually smirking face. “Yes…at some point. You mostly ignored me, especially when you were on your own. The worst times were when you were with your circle of friends. Fat-shaming me and such. Calling me weird because I loved ferrets of all animals to pet.” Chanyeol shrugged his shoulders. “Oh and running away with my clothes that one time during P.E. class and I had to cover my huge ass with those tiny gym towels to go to the teacher’s office, which was two floors above the gym.”

“Oh shit.” Baekhyun covers his face in dismay. Sometimes you really do wonder at how and why you do the things you did back as teenagers. Maybe it comes with going through the hell that is college and work that you begin to understand that the real world and life in general, is more fucked up enough than it is already and then to make it worse for others is a regrettable and most immature thing to do.

Baekhyun’s gaze traces the patterns of stars in the sky. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Nah, maybe you can just kiss me and we can call it even.”

He laughs then. It has been so long since anyone can make him laugh at such outrageous things. “On the second date? Doesn’t that violate some dating rules or something?”

“Well in Park Chanyeol’s Dating 101, it's perfectly A-OK to kiss on any stage of the date as long as you both think it’s the right time and you’re both ready to jump into the next level of your relationship.” Chanyeol quips, wagging his eyebrows.

“Maybe instead of being a manager slash cook at your mom’s restaurant, you ought to teach some dating advice.” Also, on how to smoothly flirt on a regular basis, Baekhyun thinks. “Preferably on some radio station that only plays crap love songs.”

“Maybe, and love songs aren’t crap.” Chanyeol defends.

They attempt to finish all the food and sweets that they bought all the while exchanging friendly banter, along with the occasional strange flirting that occurs between them mostly courtesy of Chanyeol. Baekhyun secretly wonders how that shy, chubby kid has become so confident, so he questions it aloud.

“I guess it begins at realizing I don’t care what other people think and then by taking care of myself,” answers Chanyeol, fingers clutching at his second beer. “And a few encouraging words from my mom.” He peers at Baekhyun. “And how did Byun Baekhyun become such a kind person…sort of?”

Baekhyun purses his lips. “Life.”

“Ahh, such wisdom.” Chanyeol chuckles. “You’re still the same sassy you from before. Just a muted version. More sarcastic than anything.”

“And you’ve become annoying and an obnoxious flirt.”

“But I know you like it since you can’t seem to stop blushing every time. Like right now, for example,” says Chanyeol gleefully. “Funny how I’m the confident one now and you’re the shy, adorable thing.”  


“I’m not!” exclaims Baekhyun, face burning.  


“Not what?” It’s such a peculiar thing to behold, their current situation. The thought of dating an old classmate you used to bully and how that classmate, in only a few years, has done a complete one-eighty on both personality and looks. Maybe you can consider it for Baekhyun’s case as well, though he’s not going to admit the fact he has lost his burning desire to be the attention of every show or that he thinks he’s not as popular and attractive like he used to.

But Baekhyun can admit he is having a pleasant evening so far and that Chanyeol, his annoying self aside, has been the thoughtful and engaging date like he was the first time. Funnily enough, they can only finish half of the two packs that they bought. Their stomachs full of air from laughing at each other and never running out of things to talk about, and full of their meals which they painstakingly finished.

Baekhyun feels sleepy now, fully reclined on the blanket, eyes closed and enjoying the sounds of the night; the chatter of the other people having a picnic like theirs, the distant traffic, squeaks of the bicycles that pass nearby, Chanyeol moving beside him.

He opens his eyes to Chanyeol staring at him, he was concentrating on a thought that a crease, so soft looking, forms between his eyebrows.

“What are you thinking?” Baekhyun says softly. The lamplight that he brought casts weird shadows on Chanyeol’s features, except he doesn’t look bad. Baekhyun has accepted the fact that Chanyeol is good-looking and allows himself to appreciate the view.

“I’m thinking…” Chanyeol begins with half-lidded eyes. He is propped on his elbow and looking down at Baekhyun. They are so close, Baekhyun just notices and he almost wants to panic at that, but Chanyeol, he smells good. Like expensive perfume; the kind that doesn’t harshly invade the nostrils but the kind that makes you want to lean in for a closer sniff, and Baekhyun waits for him to continue his sentence. “I’m thinking that we should call it a night. You’re tired. I need to drive you home.”

Something deflates inside Baekhyun and he doesn’t know why, but he is indeed tired. His body is heavy due to delicious food and great company, and he still has loads of work to do tomorrow that he sits up, groaning as his back aches, and their purchases lying ignored between them.

“We didn’t even get to eat our snacks…and our beers.” He mutters but it was a half-hearted statement. At least they got to finish their pudding. Baekhyun is more distraught that he has to go back to the office the next day.

“You can bring them home to your flat. We can share them next time, in the off-chance that I get to come over.” Chanyeol suggests, beginning to clean up. Baekhyun rolls his eyes; he knows exactly what the other boy is hinting at.

“Okay. The third date can be at my place.” Baekhyun tries to casual about it and he prays Chanyeol doesn’t notice the slight shakiness in his voice. They exchange a look with Chanyeol smiling widely.

“Great!”

After they dispose of their trash and with Baekhyun holding the plastics bag filled with their uneaten bags of chips and their leftover beer to take home as they walk back to the car. Their arms and hands brushing together from time to time; Baekhyun shivers and not from the cold breeze.

Chanyeol drives him to his apartment building and declines an offer to be walked to his doorstep.

“It’s late and you must have a long way to drive back.” Baekhyun slides the seatbelt off him and quickly gathers his jacket and office bag when Chanyeol laughs, shaking his head as he says, “Why do I get the feeling you just don’t want to me know which floor and unit number you live in.”

Guilty, Baekhyun’s hand pauses on the passenger seat door. Two dates and it is frightening how Chanyeol can see right through his schemes. He sighs. “Fifth floor, apartment 56—and I better not see you lurking there unexpectedly any time of the day!” He points an accusing finger at Chanyeol, who also looks guilty.

There is a pregnant pause of silence before they both chuckle nervously. The tension in the air is back and Baekhyun moves to open the door again but not after saying “Good night…I had fun.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol replies. “Careful on your way up.” He snickers at that and Baekhyun scoffs, incredulous.

“Not like I’m gonna trip in the elevator.”

“It could happen,” Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun slides out but keeps the door open to look back at him from the sidewalk. “I’ll call you.”

“Okay…”

Baekhyun pushes the shotgun door shut and the car drives off into the chilly night. Baekhyun adjusts his jacket and enters his apartment complex. Once he locks his door, he nearly stops himself from falling on his wobbly knees. He may have concealed them well throughout the date in the guise of his sarcasm and endless bantering, but his nerves have been eating at him anytime Chanyeol lessens the two-meter distance that Baekhyun is comfortable with.

It’s been a long time since Baekhyun is so affected by someone’s presence and he’s loathe to say it out loud as if the air might start judging him.

He gets ready for bed; storing their leftover food in cabinets and in his second-hand refrigerator. Baekhyun was just drying his hair after his nightly shower while he is checking his phone for any notifications. Mostly are from Sehun who once again demands gossip, a few from his mother asking him how he was, and one text that might just stand out from the rest.

> From: Yeol  
>  Gud night baek. 3rd date?

Baekhyun decides not to reply and puts his phone away but not before setting his alarm for tomorrow. He hugs his Poro plushie, the character from his favorite League of Legends game and tries not to overthink as he needs an early start tomorrow. It was going to be a long week he feels.  


~

_It was the second month of fourth grade and Chanyeol sits alone during lunch class._

_He’s not really alone, he has a bunch of kids sitting with him. A bunch of kids, eating from the same packed paper bag lunches from home like Chanyeol, and like Chanyeol, were the lamest kids in the neighborhood._

_They didn’t get invited to birthday parties nor into anyone’s fancy houses to play video games in their high-tech consoles. They didn’t get sent secret love letters in their lockers or have the trendiest clothes. They have a common admiration for anime and Chanyeol supposes they are his friends but he has never felt particularly close to any one of them._

_After lunch was library period and everyone thinks it’s the lousiest subject in the curriculum because they just sit around and read, and they have to pass a hundred-word essay homework about the book they are reading. But Chanyeol likes it more than P.E. where he doesn’t have to run around in his tight-fitting gym shorts and have the other kids tease about his big tummy and legs as thick as logs behind coach’s back._

_He has told no one about the teasing. Not his teacher, not his mom, not even his 13-year-old noona who is like Chanyeol’s beste-st friend and Chanyeol tells Yoora everything._

_Right now, Chanyeol sits on the library floor and is reading a Hardy Boys book. He thinks writing an essay about mystery would be more fun and easier since mangas aren’t allowed. A group of boys that sit around the pentagon-shaped table across the library hall suddenly erupts in barely concealed laughter but it was still loud enough for the pinch-faced librarian to shush them. When she turns back to stamping books, they chortle among themselves. Though they have open books and a few comics in front of them, Chanyeol is sure none of them were reading a single word._

_Chanyeol recognizes one of them, it was Byun Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun who he can still remember he went to kinder garden with because he used to have frequent tantrums because the teacher wouldn’t give him another strawberry candy._

_He looks at Baekhyun silently over the top of the page he is reading. Baekhyun smiling and he’s one of the boys that have a comic instead of a real book. Chanyeol thinks he has a nice smile and nice eyes. It’s no surprise Baekhyun would be one of the popular boys; he’s also funny and smart and joins the hapkido team._

_Chanyeol had tried to be friends with Baekhyun. They also share homeroom class together and before roll call, Chanyeol once asked him if he likes anime, if he likes dogs, if he likes anything. Chanyeol asked a lot of things that might tell him anything about Baekhyun that day._

_But the other boy just laughed and ignored Chanyeol to talk to his popular friends, and Chanyeol doesn’t understand why he did what he did; why he and Baekhyun can’t be friends. Maybe they are too different? Maybe Chanyeol isn’t good enough?_

_But for the next few years, that doesn’t stop Chanyeol. No. He tries and tries._

~

“So I hear the second date was another success?” Sehun sits on the chair that Baekhyun reserves for clients who come to inquire and apply for insurance. His stomach manages to lurch and his throat tighten at the mere thought of Chanyeol but he doesn’t let Sehun know, especially since he replies with an obnoxious “Seriously I should just become a love guru.”

It was two days since he last saw Chanyeol. They both had been busy in their respective jobs; Chanyeol with a recent big party held at his mom’s restaurant and Baekhyun with the sudden influx of clients, and had told each other so through texts. Baekhyun was just doing finalizing work on a life plan for this 40-year-old woman when Sehun came barging in.

“Except they wouldn’t believe you because you’re a total liar.” Baekhyun points out, checking his wristwatch; his working hours end in five minutes so he arranges his desk for the nth time that day.

“What did I do this time to annoy you?” whines Sehun. He picks up a stray pencil and twirls it. Baekhyun refrains from snapping that he is currently being annoying and his desk OCD problem is itching with the pencil that needs to be in its case.

“Fraternity brothers?” Baekhyun accuses. “Why did you act like he was a new neighbor you borrowed a food processor from?”

Sehun deadpans then snorts so loud the other insurance agents look at them. He leans over Baekhyun’s desk to mutter. “Omission of fact and he was a new neighbor who I just happened to have drunk beer kegs in college with.”

“Chanyeol said that too,” Baekhyun snatches the pencil to return it safely in its rightful place.

“We go way back.”

Baekhyun narrows his eyes suspiciously. “He said that too…” Why does he have a feeling they gossip about him behind his back?

The other boy seems to get the look on Baekhyun’s face that quickly shakes his head. “It’s not what you think. Maybe Chanyeol and I just have similar brain waves.”

“He seems smarter than you though, because—”

“An actual compliment!” Sehun exclaims, he smiles enthusiastically at Baekhyun and pats his hand on the desk. “This is progress, my dear friend. Good progress indeed. I better spread the good news.” He stands up and marches off with big, bouncy steps.

“Wait a minute—spread to who?” Baekhyun calls but is once again left dumbfounded. Sehun always has a knack for dramatic exits; he thinks it makes him seem more interesting. He’s just afraid that Sehun will start running his mouth about Baekhyun’s love life again.

He did fail to mention that Chanyeol is coming over his apartment tonight so they can finish their leftover beers and junk food from last time. They also came to an agreement to buy one huge pizza to go along with all that artificial flavor but Baekhyun thinks omission is a futile attempt as Chanyeol and Sehun, he presumes, tell each other everything, with Baekhyun as their current favorite topic. He would have to confront Chanyeol about this.

And oh god he’s going on the third date with Chanyeol. In his apartment. A private enclosed space where absolutely anything can and won’t happen.

They arranged for Chanyeol to stop by at seven and Baekhyun was out of his company building by 5:30 and rushes to his apartment, taking a costly taxicab to save time. It’s a whirlwind of activity in Baekhyun’s mind because as soon as he arrives an hour later, he tries to manage to make his place as presentable as possible which is a feat in under 30 minutes before he has to ring Chanyeol inside who will be bringing their pizza order on his way.

When he was done and has changed out of his corporate attire into a casual sweater, he turns on his flat-screen, going through the channels to distract himself from his nerves, which is starting to become a normal occurrence when Chanyeol is near, clutching tightly to the Poro doll he brought from his bedroom.

Five minutes…five minutes…

His doorbell rings and Baekhyun’s stomach leaps to his throat, but he nonetheless still has the strength to open his door. Chanyeol, only lugging his coat and their pizza, finally enters his apartment and Baekhyun almost has a sense of unreality, as if the sight of Chanyeol currently standing in his kitchen and placing the pizza boxes on the table is just part of his imagination. He isn’t even sure if he has made the proper welcome-to-my-humble-abode remarks and has offered Chanyeol anything to drink.

It’s barely five minutes into the date and Baekhyun messes it up.

“If you could stop standing there looking pretty, why don’t you take some plates and napkins out?” Chanyeol suggests; he is smiling, a sort of fondness and understanding that came with familiarity, like he knows Baekhyun is nervous and couldn’t find his presence of mind. Baekhyun just nods and goes to follow instructions. Three dates and you think Baekhyun should have no reason to be shy anymore.

But what is it about Chanyeol that makes him feel smaller than usual? The confidence that comes with being unbearably good-looking in a black V-neck shirt and skinny jeans? Or how Chanyeol grew to be a foot taller than him, body significantly bigger and sturdier than his (Chanyeol works out, a fact so gladly offered by Sehun of which Baekhyun choked on his saliva to), significantly more imposing, especially if he looks at Baekhyun like he does right now, deeply and contemplating. It’s a miracle Baekhyun doesn’t drop the plates from his shaking hands.

They bring their stuff to the living room, and Baekhyun arranges them meticulously on the coffee table, along with their beers and snacks. “What movies have you got?” Chanyeol snaps a beer can open and eases into Baekhyun’s couch.  


“Not much. Mostly Marvel films, some Studio Ghibli, Star Wars…” Baekhyun takes it upon himself to place their individual slices on his black ceramic plates and hands one to Chanyeol. “I’m not much of a movie guy.” Baekhyun personally would rather play computer games and sleep if he can get away with it.

“Hmm, I’ve already watched it but I’m feeling a bit of Captain America tonight. What do you say?”

Baekhyun says “I have no objections to seeing Chris Evans take his shirt off so I’m game with that choice.” He rises from his position next to Chanyeol and tries to locate his Blu-ray copy of the film.

“You must like your men beefy and buff then.”

“Not really. Just not tall and lanky men with big ears.” Once again, Chanyeol magically makes it easier for Baekhyun to forget his nervousness with playful banter. He was a very easy person to talk to, though distractingly attractive at times but at least conversations just flow smoothly.

“Hey no judging,” He hears Chanyeol laughs at his own expense as he bends to place the disk into the player. When he turns, he sees Chanyeol staring but turns his head in a different direction as soon as he discovers Baekhyun caught him in the act.

“You could at least be little subtle in the ogling, Park.” Baekhyun huffs and plops himself back on his worn couch. The opening music and credits of the film play in the background and they both start to focus on their Margherita pizza.

“Not like I’m the only one that’s been staring between us, babe.” Chanyeol counters and when Baekhyun swivels his head to glance at him, the corners of his lips were turned up in a smile.

The opening credits of the film start to play and they both watch in silence, and though Baekhyun tries his best to focus on the characters running back and forth on his flat screen, he’s very much hyperaware of Chanyeol beside him. Baekhyun with his bare feet tucked beneath him and Chanyeol nearly sinking into the crease of the couch, Baekhyun’s knee lightly brushing Chanyeol’s thigh at the tiniest movement.

Two cans of beer between them and half of the pizza later, Baekhyun’s feels his body start to grow heavy with sloe alcoholic effects of cheap beer. His eyelids droop just as Captain America fights with Red Skull.

“You get sleepy so early don’t you Baekhyun?” Chanyeol mutters low as he puts his empty can on the coffee table. He has a voice that could lull anyone to slumber with how pleasantly deep it is.

“It’s what happens when you face paperwork and computer screens all day,” Baekhyun says.

“Man,” Chanyeol says, “Office work must be boring. I’m glad I get to be in the kitchen all the time.”

“It’s not so bad since I also speak to a lot of people too. Apparently, that’s where I’m good at—talking.”

“Funny how you can get really quiet when we’re on a date though.”

“That’s because you’re mean and you’re never nice to me,” Baekhyun knows he tends to pout a lot and he makes an effort not to do so in front of Chanyeol.

“I could be very nice right now if I have your permission,” Chanyeol says it such a flat tone Baekhyun’s not sure if he’s casually joke-flirting like he normally does or if he’s being serious.

“Ha. Oh, and by the way,” Baekhyun remembers, just slightly tilting his head in the other boy’s direction. “You and Sehun are very bad at hiding the fact that you gossip about me behind my back, you jerks.”

To his surprise, Chanyeol just chuckles whilst saying. “Maybe just Sehun. Come on admit it, I wasn’t the one who let it slip.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiles. “You don’t seem worried at all.” He points out.

“Why should I? I think it’s already pretty obvious enough that I like you a lot.”

There’s that heat once more, in his neck and cheeks, maybe even his whole body, but it’s the first time Baekhyun doesn’t feel uncomfortable at the thought of Chanyeol making him feel this way. He shifts, even more, to look at Chanyeol properly to gauge his expression but he finds that the other boy is gazing at him. Baekhyun holds his ground against those huge brown eyes and his attention lowers down to Chanyeol’s lips, soft and plump-looking. He feels a pull, somewhere in his gut that makes him want to move a little bit closer than they currently are and Baekhyun smells it again, that dreamy, expensive perfume that Chanyeol must wear. Are they going to…?

At the last second before their noses brush and before their lips are probably going to touch, Chanyeol leans away; breaking the spell they were both in with a huge smirk on his face. “We’re going to miss how Captain crashes the ship.”

Annoyed, Baekhyun pulls away too, away from that space where he and Chanyeol were inches from each other. “It’s not something to be excited about, doofus. He got frozen in time. Literally.”

Baekhyun’s not sure why he’s feeling so irritated. It’s not like he was expecting a kiss on their third date and not that he’s hoping for a kiss in the near future. He just hates the smug expression on Chanyeol’s face as he sips his beer. Baekhyun ought to throw a pizza slice at him but he’s not one to waste precious food on hopeless people, especially not pizza.

They let the movie end as they finish what remains of their food and drinks as the two are now sunken into Baekhyun’s couch. Their mess on the coffee table needs to be tidied up but Baekhyun has a light buzz from the beer that makes him lazy to get on his feet and he thinks Chanyeol feels the same who actually has his eyes closed.

“You better not be asleep!” Baekhyun exclaims, taking a throw pillow and whacking it on Chanyeol’s chest. He didn’t put much force into it but it made Chanyeol jump nonetheless.

“Jesus my eyes were just tired. I’ve been up since 5 am in the restaurant and they tend to dry easily.” Chanyeol grabs the throw pillow from Baekhyun and hugs it, like a shield as if he were wary Baekhyun might start hitting him again and Baekhyun wonders at a fact he’s been trying to put a finger on.

“You used to wear glasses before right?” He asks, turning so that he is sitting facing Chanyeol. “Did you get contact lenses?”

“No, I got LASIK two years ago.” Chanyeol opens his surgery corrected eyes and directs them at Baekhyun. “My glasses made working in a very hot kitchen difficult, especially during peak hours. I couldn’t handle how my glasses kept fogging and slipping down my nose. It was for convenience mostly.”

“And here I thought it’s because of your newfound vanity. You dress better now too from what I remember so you can’t really blame me when I didn’t recognize you the first time.” It’s as if Chanyeol’s a whole different person, a stranger he can’t even associate with their old life in school which also adds to Baekhyun’s stress and consciousness on how to act around this newer and better (maybe) version of Chanyeol.

“You remembered how I dressed because you used to make fun of me about it.” Chanyeol smile is wide when Baekhyun suddenly reacts indignantly any time his past bullying comes up.

“Would you stop?” He whines. “I said I am sorry and I thought you were over it.”

“One of my many joys lately is teasing the heck out of you Byun. I already think you’re cute but you can be even cuter.” This time Baekhyun does take another pillow to hit Chanyeol but the other boy now has one of his own to protect himself with…and retaliate with.

A pillow fight ensues and they were giggling and complaining each time a blow lands. When Baekhyun saw an opening, he reaches out to grab Chanyeol by his pointy ears and pulls tightly. Chanyeol yelps and pushes Baekhyun’s shoulder, his hand creeping up on Baekhyun’s neck, unknowingly touching a weak spot and Baekhyun’s grip on Chanyeol’s ears slips as he jerks at the shock, landing against the other boy.

“You son of a –” Baekhyun pauses when he realizes in the confusion of their scuffle he has climbed on top of Chanyeol and nearly straddling him. They were panting heavily and their hairs were in disarray and it only adds to the heat Baekhyun is feeling at their renewed proximity that has increased to a dangerous level.

Baekhyun quickly scrambles off of Chanyeol, his face burning and when he looks at Chanyeol he has a slight flush on his cheeks as well. The atmosphere in Baekhyun’s living room has become charged and Baekhyun, to cover the awkwardness by loudly stating

“We need to clean up!”

Chanyeol nods and for some reason, they hurry to fix their mess in a strangely in-sync manner as if it will blow away the tension in their haste. Baekhyun rushes to his kitchen sink and places their dirty plates under running water. In the background, he hears Chanyeol place their litter in his garbage can. When he’s done putting away the clean plates and returns to the living room, Chanyeol has already turned off the flat screen and is placing the Captain America Blue Ray disc back in its case.

“You didn’t have to do that, you’re my guest.” Baekhyun protests yet Chanyeol just gives him a sheepish look and proceeds to return the Blue Ray copy back in its shelf.

“In my opinion, a lazy guest is a bad guest.” Chanyeol clasps his hands together, it’s the first time Baekhyun’s seen him be nervous. “I should go before your neighbors file a complaint from all the shouting.”

The thought in some way puts Baekhyun in a good mood because “If they do, you’ll have to pay for my rent.”

“For this month?”

“For the whole year.”

“Ouch,” Chanyeol chuckles, walking to the front door while putting on his jacket. “That’s if by the end of the year you’re still dating me. Is this a tiny hint?” He tilts his head and he looks cute and very attractive consecutively that Baekhyun’s throat feels tight again.

He just softly laughs and opens his door for Chanyeol. “Just go home, Park.”  


“I’m going, I’m going.” Chanyeol backs out of the apartment but remains rooted at the entryway to peer down at Baekhyun leaning against the doorframe. A moment passes between them, their eyes were locked together and Baekhyun has no urge to look away.

“Goodnight, Chanyeol. Thanks again for tonight.”

“Thanks for having me, and Baekhyun?” There’s a hopeful tone in Chanyeol’s voice that makes Baekhyun anxious and his heart beats frantically when Chanyeol leans his head down closer to Baekhyun and he feels his next breath hitch.

“You’ve got something stuck between your teeth,” Chanyeol whispers in his ear. Baekhyun gasps taking his phone out of his pocket and checks his face on the screen, sure enough, he sees a tiny piece of unidentified pizza topping. He shrieks, slapping Chanyeol on the arm who is cackling, almost rolling on the floor.

“You--!! I hate you!” Baekhyun hisses, mindful of the neighbors.

Chanyeol begins to leave, obviously holding back his glee. “I’ll call you.”

“I ain’t answering, you asshole!” Baekhyun slams his door shut, then cringing at the loud noise. He’s definitely going to get a notice from his landlord. Later, he receives a text from Sehun.  


> From: Oh Sehun  
>  Chanyeol tells me you were being purposely cute to him tonight ;) And no we’re still gossiping about you hahaha

Before he sleeps in his bed, Baekhyun changes Sehun’s contact name to “Ugly Piece of Shit” with a poop emoji attached and Chanyeol’s into “Little Shit” with no emoji because that would mean he has formed some sort of attachment which he does not have, nor any budding feelings of fluffiness every time he drifts into thought and his brain conjures up Chanyeol’s face.

~

_Chanyeol tries not to stare but it’s pretty hard especially if the object of your fascination is only three lockers down looking immaculate in his black leather pants that hug his luscious thighs and a white t-shirt with a low neck that exposes his collar bones and his long slender neck._

_For every few hundred people there was always that lucky few who never had an awkward phase in their life. While everybody else is coping with the harshness of puberty and adolescence, Byun Baekhyun seems to have taken puberty and blackmailed it to give him outstanding results._

_Baekhyun was never attacked by pimples and his charming, boyish voice turned low and velvety. His baby fat melted and disappeared into all the right places that Chanyeol stares at every time Baekhyun struts down the school halls while Chanyeol only had an abnormal growth spurt that didn’t totally eradicate his fat boy image. He is still pudgy in the arms, legs, and torso; he still the fat kid, just a taller fat kid._

_And Baekhyun along with his puberty-upgraded set of cronies never fail to remind him of that fact. While they tease about his glasses, Chanyeol notices how pretty Baekhyun’s eye-smile is. While they insult him about how lousy his clothes are, Chanyeol finds Baekhyun’s mouth turn square-shaped when he laughs. When they taunt him about how he’s overweight and Baekhyun calls him “Chub-yeol.”, he could only focus on how Baekhyun’s hips sway when he walks._

_It only fuels Chanyeol’s increasing depression by feeling this way towards his tormentor. No matter how many times he tries to convince his friends that Baekhyun is different from his gang of bullies, that when he’s not with those toxic people he leaves Chanyeol alone, that Baekhyun is not really as awful as he seems._

_Despite Chanyeol’s hope, Baekhyun proves him otherwise in multiple, horrifying ways until it came to the point that the mere thought of Byun Baekhyun incites a burning disgust in the pit of Chanyeol stomach, his name taste like bile on Chanyeol’s tongue._

~

It’s been almost a month and Baekhyun is still seeing Chanyeol on dinner and apartment dates. They had a few weekend dates too like when Chanyeol took him to a theme park and rode all the heart-stopping rides that Baekhyun is sure was just a tactic to get him to cling onto Chanyeol’s arm for dear life. Sehun teases that they are totally an item now and boasts around their office that he got Baekhyun a boyfriend.

He supposes to an innocent bystander they might look like boyfriends since they’ve finally been able to hold each other’s hands and such. But that’s where the problem enters, Chanyeol has yet to officially ask him to be his boyfriend. Isn’t that how it’s done? He could barely recall all of the vague dating rules one used to gush about among one’s friends. And there’s another issue that Baekhyun thinks is more outrageous than not being asked to be boyfriends: Park Chanyeol hasn’t kissed him on the lips even once.

What is his deal? What’s taking him so long? Baekhyun thinks as he stares at Chanyeol. Whatever happened to the Park Chanyeol’s Dating 101 rule? Chanyeol has kissed him on the cheek and forehead a few times and even if those really make him feel giddy, it isn’t right for two grown men in a perfectly mature dating relationship with zero lip-locking action. It’s not like Baekhyun’s been subtly hinting that Chanyeol is perfectly free to lay one on him, not like Baekhyun’s ever been this frustrated for one freaking kiss in his life. He’s finally admitted to Sehun or rather was begrudgingly pressured by Sehun to admit that he’s attracted to Chanyeol…physically. He’s not sure about emotionally since Chanyeol is an idiot no matter how sexy he can be.

They were actually on one of their dates right now, this time in Chanyeol’s apartment. He was just watching Chanyeol cook one of his mother’s pasta recipes with spinach and cream sauce and Chanyeol is unbearably hot when he meticulously plates their meals. He also prepared homemade garlic bread and showed Baekhyun how much butter to put between the slices of French bread. He was bodily close to Baekhyun while he was explaining, smelling so good that it made Baekhyun dizzy. He makes Baekhyun feel woozy with hunger now too and for another reason that could be related to how much Baekhyun’s been staring at Chanyeol’s mouth. He’s never interrogated Chanyeol about the kissing because he’s stubborn and his pride demands that Chanyeol be the one to initiate the first move. But if this goes on for too long Baekhyun might just yell once or twice.

Chanyeol produces the red wine from the refrigerator that Baekhyun has bought in contribution to their evening date and poured two wine glasses; although he was a lousy kitchen assistant to the resident chef (he made diced onions fly), Baekhyun helped in setting their table at least. He wonders if a home-cooked dinner in his apartment would be as fancy if he makes Chanyeol cook for him again. Baekhyun’s been well fed the past month and he’s loathe to state that he’s a big fan of Chef Chanyeol in a delicious apron.

“How is it?” Chanyeol asks, smiling as he watches Baekhyun take the first mouthful of pasta and patiently waits after he chews and swallows for an answer.

“Have I ever been a bad customer and complained about the dishes?”

Chanyeol chuckles. “No, since you’ve been gladly scarfing down anything that I cook.”

“Now there’s your answer, chef,” Baekhyun says, enjoying his meal and preventing himself from letting out a moan of satisfaction from how good it tastes.

They eat in a relaxed silence before Chanyeol asks. “How was work?” He takes a sip of red wine and tilts the glass to make the red liquid swirl inside.

“Pretty good. I got the company ten new clients this past week alone and I’m hoping since I reached my hundredth mark that they’ll increase my salary a notch.” Baekhyun says.

“They’ll be crazy not to, you’re one of the most hardworking agents they have.”

“With twenty agents it is very impressive.” This time Baekhyun sighs. “I’m trying to pool enough money so I can finally start my own business too.”

He feels more than he sees Chanyeol’s understanding stare; the other boy knows all about it of course, how Baekhyun, despite being pretty damn efficient at his job, really wants to be a vocal trainer for little kids. It had been a surprise for Chanyeol to discover that Baekhyun was a talented singer and took extra music and vocal related courses during university.

“I actually sang mostly during family events and parties,” Baekhyun had said on one of their previous dates. “Nobody at school knew and I never joined the music club because we used to call them pretentious snobs.” He must’ve looked apologetic then that it made Chanyeol remark on how Baekhyun, though very popular, was easily influenced by his friends. He didn’t accept or refute his statement.

After dinner they move into the small balcony at Chanyeol’s apartment that could only fit one wooden loveseat; it conveniently faces a public park and they take their half-empty wine glasses and peacefully watch the different colored lights and the people traversing along the park’s gardens.

More and more of these comfortable silences occur between them now and it sometimes gets a bit creepy how Chanyeol could know what Baekhyun is thinking. He seems to have developed a Baekhyun radar that triggers when Baekhyun’s in one of his moods and Chanyeol, by some miracle, provides the perfect solution. In most cases it involves food, and by food, it usually means dessert to satiate Baekhyun’s sweet tooth. Chanyeol is only too happy to oblige since he likes sweet things himself and since he likes Baekhyun so much. He never fails to mention that one way or another and that gets kind of creepy too in Baekhyun’s book.

The night breeze blows pleasantly despite it being in the middle of summer. Crickets sound the air and the wine makes Baekhyun sleepy again. Regardless of it being a kiss-free setup, there is skinship in his and Chanyeol’s dating game. Baekhyun pokes Chanyeol’s arm, staring up at him meaningfully and the other boy understands, his Baekhyun radar most probably ticking and he stretches his arm on the back of their seat so that Baekhyun is tucked into his side, his head placed on Chanyeol’s broad shoulder.

“You’re sleepy again,” Chanyeol murmurs gently.

“I drank too much wine,” Baekhyun sighs, his tone just as soft as if they don’t want to shatter the serenity of the evening, this warmth they share cuddling into the loveseat. “Will you drive me home? I don’t feel like taking a taxi.”

“I’ll just think you want to spend time with me more,” He feels the rumble of Chanyeol’s laughter through this own body, pressed against him like this.

Baekhyun yawns and smiles. “Don’t flatter yourself, Park. I’m saving cash for my business remember?”

“But it’s almost like you just took a taxi except that your driver is hella attractive and you can choose the music on the radio.” Chanyeol points out. “I still require some form of payment Mr. Byun for my services, especially since I also made you dinner.”

“Fine,” Baekhyun relents. “What do you want?”

“That Poro plushie I saw in your apartment last time,” Chanyeol says. “I need it. My Rilakkumas need a friend.”

Baekhyun snorts because Chanyeol’s being ridiculous as usual and looks up at him. “Pass. I ain’t giving him.”

“But--!”

Baekhyun cuts him off with a hand to his mouth and blames the wine for what he’s about to say next. “You could always ask me for a kiss—actually scratch that. You owe me a kiss Park Chanyeol.” Chanyeol doesn’t reply and Baekhyun continues. “It’s been almost a month and I have yet to be kissed by you. Did you forget? Did I give you mixed signals that I don’t want to be kissed? Because I sure as hell have been staring at your mouth too many times it’s so blatantly obvious that you’d be a complete idiot to miss it.” Did he sound whiny? Oh god, he hopes not.

Chanyeol gives him a slow smile and Baekhyun gets a funny feeling in his gut. “I know and I didn’t forget. I also am not an idiot because I was just trying to see how long it’ll take you to speak up.”

“What--?!” Suddenly Baekhyun is very much awake.

“Yeah, I knew all about it.” Chanyeol leans in closer and winks. “Got you all frustrated didn’t I?”

”Jerk!” Baekhyun gasps as Chanyeol traps him in his arms when he tries to escape and locks him in place, staring at him with humor dancing in his eyes.

“Let go of me."

“I can’t. I like you too much.” Chanyeol says it so happily and matter-of-factly that It causes Baekhyun to flush furiously. He remembers another teeny fact Chanyeol missed and throws it at him.

“I’m not your boyfriend. Let me go.”

“Oh Baekhyun, you don’t have to be so bitter about it. I will ask you to be my boyfriend right now.” Chortling, Chanyeol is having way too much fun with this and Baekhyun can’t fight the iron grip of Chanyeol’s arms, although he may or may not have dreamt of being enclosed within such tender strength. “Mr. Byun Baekhyun, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Up your ass.”

“Oh if you say so,” Chanyeol has such a bright smile for such a quiet night and he looks at Baekhyun with such calm intensity that he shivers. “I’m going to kiss you now. Just so you’re warned.” He comes closer and Baekhyun stiffens, not because he doesn’t want to but because he’s nervous about what he’ll feel after it’s over. “Relax. I’ll be gentle to you.”

Their lips touch, and it was indeed such a gentle kiss. Chanyeol didn’t press any further and just allow their mouths to softly caress. Baekhyun’s heart feels like it’ll burst out of his body, his head spinning, his limbs melting because when Chanyeol pulls away and releases his hold on him, he falls lightly like a flower onto Chanyeol’s chest. This type of kiss is worse for his mental well-being than if Chanyeol decided to be rougher instead. He feels Chanyeol’s hands rub soothingly down his back and the press of his mouth against his hair.

“Shall I take you home?” Chanyeol asks. He sounds happy; there is a smile in his voice.

“Hmmm.” Baekhyun is still so sleepy and Chanyeol is like a huge body pillow; so warm and comfortable.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Chanyeol asks.

“Hmmm.”

Chanyeol laughs and they stay in that position for a while, just embracing. Baekhyun guesses from here on out, that they’re a couple now. Chanyeol’s probably going to tell Sehun once he leaves and Sehun’s going to be so unbearably annoying, but he doesn’t care about that for now; then he has a thought erupt in his head which he says out loud.

“You better not make me wait too long before we sleep together.”

~

_Chanyeol places the last of his moving boxes on the floor of his new apartment, eyeing the empty space he will have to painstakingly fill up. He doesn’t have that many belongings, but it will be a hassle trying to make this place a home; nevertheless, he’s looking forward to new beginnings._

_There is a knock on his door but he knows who it will be and is unbothered to have it unlocked and be entered. He begins the small step of settling in by arranging all the books he has ever read and the picture frames he took with him on the brand new bookshelf that he bought and assembled today._

_“You need any help, bro?” Lazy and a smiling mouth that makes you wonder if he has an inside joke you knew nothing about, Oh Sehun saunters into the room. Sehun was one of his closest fraternity brothers back at university and it was by total luck on his part at their last fraternity get-together that the apartment next door to Sehun has just been recently vacated._

_“A lot actually. But it’s very unusual of you to ask since you never really like to help out and all, especially if its heavy stuff.” Chanyeol says._

_“Yeah, I just asked to be polite.” Sehun throws himself on the couch, crossing his ankles and closing his eyes._

_”Where’s Jongin?”_

_“Out grocery shopping. He wants to cook dinner again tonight.” Sehun snorts._

_“I see you’re still letting him experiment cook.” Chanyeol snorts too, taking out a photo of him as a baby with his dad cutely biting his chubby cheeks. He smiles. “I hope it’s not anything too life-threatening.”_

_“I’ll eat it no matter how shitty it tastes.” Sehun just shrugs, staring at the ceiling. “That’s what love does to ya.”_

_“Well, I’m happy for you,” Chanyeol says, resuming his book arranging. “Good luck on your taste buds though.”_

_“Speaking of love, are you still single Yeol?”_

_“Yeah, what of it?”_

_Sehun sits up and gives a Cheshire cat grin. “I just happen to have a cute, single co-worker you might be interested in for me to set up a blind date.”_

_“I don’t know man. I just got moved and one of mom’s main cooks got hospitalized so I have to work double these days, I don’t know if I have the time to be dating.” Chanyeol says, putting the last of his comics on the shelf and moves on to the next moving box._

_“Oh but I think you’ll really like this one, Yeol. In fact, you used to attend school with him!” Sehun is bouncing with excitement, his voice getting louder and high-pitched._

_“From uni?” Chanyeol wonders._

_“Nope!” Sehun laughs. He really does look like he always has a juicy secret waiting to be told. “You’re so totally not going to believe this. I think the romance gods sent me to have you two meet each other.”_

_“Just get to the chase, please. I still have twelve boxes to unpack.”_

_Sehun pauses for effect and slyly says. “I don’t suppose you know a certain Byun Baekhyun? Your high school bully? Your first love?”_

_It was like a bucket of ice was poured on Chanyeol with how he freezes. The last time he’s heard that name was during high school graduation. He looks wide-eyed at a snickering Sehun and thinks that, yes maybe this is strangely fated to happen._

~

Chanyeol is the shittiest shit to have ever shat on this shitty ass life.

The idiot fucker did make him wait….for two freaking months and they haven’t even ventured into third base. It’s unlikely they haven’t discussed about this issue because Baekhyun finds that he complains to Chanyeol about a lot of things…and their lack of sex is one of them.

Chanyeol would just laugh, a devious glint in his eyes. He would wrap Baekhyun in his arms and kiss Baekhyun’s eyes, nose and lips, and tease Baekhyun endlessly about how he only wants him for his body. Baekhyun denies it of course but he’s seen Chanyeol in a wifebeater before and it takes all the restraint in his bones not to jump the guy.

Baekhyun has whined about this fact to Sehun as well since he has long given up that Chanyeol and his co-worker are actual housewives and gossip all day. And he had been right; the moment Sehun confirms it from Baekhyun that he and Chanyeol were official, all the employees at their insurance firm knew about it within the day. Sehun also makes it his mission to blame Baekhyun’s shifting moods and current office blunders as to being sexually deprived, and Sehun has never been hit by a thick stack of papers and thrown at with so many ballpoint pens this much in his entire existence.

Last night too after Chanyeol picked him up from work and took him to dinner and bowling, they had been sitting in the back seat of his car in front of Baekhyun’s apartment complex and making out in the darkness. Baekhyun had tried to slip his hand underneath Chanyeol’s shirt to touch his bare skin but Chanyeol had stopped him and Baekhyun protested loudly.

“We’ll just wait until tomorrow on your birthday, okay? I promise I won’t prevent you from going any further.” They were both breathing heavily from their heated kiss, sweaty despite the air conditioning of the SUV, and Baekhyun groaned, his lips swollen and cheeks flushed.

“I never knew you’d be such a virgin about this whole thing,” Baekhyun rested his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “Who waits two months before having sex?”

“Relationships are not all about sex, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol had laughed then. “And some people wait for even longer. I just don’t want to rush things between us.” He ran his hands through Baekhyun’s hair, his blunt fingernails lightly scratching the scalp and Baekhyun sighed the sensation. “I’m serious about you know.”

Baekhyun had also recently found out that Chanyeol, after all this time, harbored a painful crush on him, his high school bully. Even after all of the fat-shaming and the name-calling; Baekhyun had felt so guilty later on that he made a promise to himself to make Chanyeol’s happiness a priority and though he verbally protests a lot, he honestly doesn’t mind not getting laid. He just not sure how his dick feels about that.

It’s the eve of his birthday and just as Chanyeol had previously told him, he prepares Baekhyun a full-course meal and his favorite strawberry shortcake for dessert. Though the night was lovely with his home-cooked dinner and his attractive boyfriend, the tension in the air is so palpable that he’s so physically aware of Chanyeol even when he’s not looking at him and it was relatively a chill night too, Baekhyun in his comfy sweats and Chanyeol is his huge hoodie and cap ensemble yet he still manages to look adorably soft and annoyingly sexy. They cuddle on the couch after dinner, the television is on with some late night variety show and Baekhyun pays it no attention. He’s too busy listening to Chanyeol’s steady heartbeat, how nicely their bodies fit together and how freaking addictive Chanyeol smells.

Baekhyun burrows his face into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, inhaling the scent of his skin. He doesn’t smell that masculine perfume that his boyfriend usually wears but of lemon soap and sweat, and Baekhyun can’t help himself so he presses feather light kisses there.

“Baekhyun…” He hears Chanyeol say breathlessly but he proceeds to trail the kisses up Chanyeol’s jaw until he’s able to nibble at that plump lower lip.

Chanyeol maneuvers his arm that is not wrapped around Baekhyun to reach for the remote and turn off the TV; Baekhyun takes it as his cue to start kissing him, climbing on his lap and coaxing his tongue inside Chanyeol’s mouth. Long arms snake fully around his slender waist to press their bodies closer and Baekhyun gasps when their groins suddenly brush against each other. He tastes Chanyeol’s groan on his tongue when they both instinctively roll their hips. Baekhyun breaks the kiss to take a calming breath but Chanyeol starts to attack his neck, licking up his throat and leaving marks.

“We’re really doing this,” Baekhyun huffs in wonder, Chanyeol’s big hands running up and down on his back, skating oh-so closely to the curve of his ass.

“Aren’t you excited, my little Baekhyun,” Chanyeol snickers. “I have let you wait for too long but I assure it’ll be worth the frustration.” He chuckles and then bites the place where Baekhyun’s neck meets his shoulder, where the collar of his sweater scooped low to expose his skin.

“Why do I feel like this is some sort of payback?” Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s head, fingers lightly pulling at his ears to press his face closer to Baekhyun’s neck. Chanyeol’s laugh is muffled when it comes and he feels a whisper in his own ears.

“Because it kind of is.” Chanyeol suddenly rises, making Baekhyun shriek and hold securely onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, his boyfriend’s hands gripping protectively under his thighs. Baekhyun’s legs wrap around Chanyeol’s middle as he takes them to the direction of Baekhyun’s bedroom. “I do hope you prepared all the necessities since you’ve been anticipating about this and all.” He lightly drops Baekhyun on his bed, looking down at him with desire and laughter in his eyes, but mostly laughter since Baekhyun is starting to whine at the smug expression on his face.

“Ugh, shut up. The lube and condoms are in the bedside drawer,” Baekhyun covers his eyes with his forearm to hide the bright blush on his cheeks and next thing he knows his bed dips at Chanyeol’s added weight and when he removes his arm, Chanyeol is hovering above him. He has taken off his cap and his hair looks ruffled. Chanyeol looks a bit flushed too but he keeps the smirk on his features.

Chanyeol pecks Baekhyun lightly, biting his lip. “I’m going to undress you slow and sex you good.” He whispers, all cocky and smooth that Baekhyun squirms.

“Then get to it.”

They take time to strip each other, marveling at each new patch of bare flesh uncovered with gentle touches and sweet kisses and Baekhyun finally gets to see Chanyeol’s impressive upper body, toned arms and chest, his abdominal muscles firm, his skin faintly tan next to Baekhyun’s pale, milky complexion. When Chanyeol removes his boxers and Baekhyun takes a peek, the saliva that he swallows seems thick and his lips dry at the sight.

Chanyeol’s rough hands roam over Baekhyun’s body, his lips skate down Baekhyun’s torso and softly nuzzles at the pudge on Baekhyun’s stomach. He jerks when a tongue circles his belly button.

“I really should feed you more,” Chanyeol murmurs, his nose tracing the line of fire his tongue had drawn. “I love how soft your tummy is.”

“Don’t be a dick,” Baekhyun complains but spreads his legs and Chanyeol happily settles between them, staring up at Baekhyun with hooded eyes.

“Well I bet I’ll like your dick,” And Chanyeol takes him in his mouth. Baekhyun’s moan loud and long as he feels the warmth and wetness of Chanyeol’s talented mouth around him. His fingers search for something to hold and one settles for gripping the sheets and the other pulling at Chanyeol’s hair. It felt so good and Baekhyun feels he’ll come too soon if Chanyeol doesn’t stop. The heat gathering in his gut as he pants, almost bursting out of him.

As if Chanyeol knew, he stops blowing him and Baekhyun can’t help but whimper. He cranes his neck to see Chanyeol opening the bottle of lube and spreads them on his fingers.

“Legs up and wide, beautiful.” He says and Baekhyun obeys, revealing his bare ass for Chanyeol to prep but not before he kisses each butt cheek. “You’re unbelievably gorgeous.”

Now Baekhyun likes to be fingered and with Chanyeol’s big hands, he thinks it’s a possibility he can make Baekhyun orgasm with just that. The first intrusion is always uncomfortable, but after the second and third finger and the lube making everything glide so smoothly, Baekhyun is a moany mess of pent-up frustration on his bed, Chanyeol’s fingers in his ass, stretching him open.

“Chanyeol I’m ready.” Baekhyun huffs, his own hands brushing his nipples and in his daze of pleasure he pumps himself. Chanyeol pulls out, putting on a lube-greased condom and lines himself up. He puts one last kiss on Baekhyun’s mouth before he thrusts in.

Baekhyun’s body accepted Chanyeol fully and easily after stretching him. He has never felt so impossibly full, full of Chanyeol. He opens his legs wider so Chanyeol bottoms out properly, his face buried in Baekhyun’s neck.

“You feel amazing,” Chanyeol says, his hips rolling and Baekhyun meets him halfway, clutching at Chanyeol’s arms as moans at the drag of Chanyeol’s cock in his ass. “You’re amazing.”

It was like a firestorm that only existed at where their bodies meet and connected. Every inch of their skin pressed together, their sweat mixing and their limbs gliding as they feel each other. Baekhyun feels the flame, feels the electricity when Chanyeol pushes against the spot inside him and he almost screams. Their breaths mingle as they kiss, tongues and lips doing the same rhythmic dance as their hips.

Soon the fire gets too much, the zaps of desire through his veins short-circuiting his brain and Baekhyun forgets who and where he is at the moment. There was only Chanyeol in everything he sees, touches and tastes. His back arches when the heatwave in his body explodes and Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun through his orgasm, riding it out of him as he spilled between their bodies.

As Baekhyun’s conscious thoughts begin to return to mind and the feeling back in his bones and muscles, Chanyeol takes the box of tissues on Baekhyun’s bedside drawer and cleans the mess on both their chests and stomachs.

“Chanyeol…did you…?” Baekhyun still feels a bit woozy but Chanyeol’s face is clear in his line of vision.

His boyfriend leans over to kiss his nose. “It’s all right. It’s your birthday and it’s my duty to make you feel good; besides, I know you’ve been yearning for this.”

“Get off,” Baekhyun commands and Chanyeol pulls out, confusion all over his face and he yelps in surprise when Baekhyun pushes him down on the pillows and positions between Chanyeol’s long legs. He removes the used condom, ties the end and throws it in his nearby trash bin. “Did you know it will also make me feel good to see you take pleasure too?”

“You don’t have to—”

“Zip it and enjoy it, Park.” Baekhyun licks his palm first before swiftly pumping Chanyeol’s shaft. He hears the other boy grunt in defeat and widens his legs to better accommodate Baekhyun. He’s not sure how Chanyeol will fit entirely in his mouth and he also realizes his backside will be so sore tomorrow morning, but he simply shrugs and licks the tip of Chanyeol’s cock before engulfing him in his mouth until he feels it touch the back of his throat, his hands covering the space his mouth can’t reach.

Chanyeol’s legs twitch when Baekhyun bobs his head on his dick, his voice catching when Baekhyun presses his tongue in the slit. He goes down, again and again, sucking Chanyeol like he was the sweetest lollipop and the quickening of Chanyeol’s pants tells Baekhyun he’s close.

“Baekhyun—ahhh…” Chanyeol with his whole body shaking comes in Baekhyun’s mouth and watches shocked, at how Baekhyun easily swallows and sucks him dry.

“You look like you did this a lot in the past,” Chanyeol comments, his limbs languid and extended on Baekhyun’s bed, who crawls up Chanyeol’s body and gives him a passionate kiss.

“Be thankful that I did because that’s where I learned my skills,” Baekhyun whispers. He nestles on top of Chanyeol who embraces him tightly.  


“Yeah well, I’m the one who’ll be fucking you now so….”

Baekhyun chuckles and leans up for another smooch. They kiss lazily for a while, hands freely exploring and Baekhyun feels the first sprouts of pleasure starting to rise in his belly. But before that…

“Wait, I got you something,” He slides off the bed and walks naked to his closet and rummages for something inside.

“You got me something on your birthday?” Chanyeol asks, his voice incredulous.

“Yep. So wait while I look for it.”

“I’ll just enjoy the glorious view then.” Chanyeol laughs and Baekhyun just rolls his eyes. “I’ve always thought you had a great ass, even back in high school.”

It’s weird to feel giddy butterflies at that statement especially being naked together and just had sex as a couple for the first time. Thinking about how Chanyeol had always liked him makes him shiver in delight and then feel guilty afterward for all the shit he put Chanyeol through which is why he got them both this: he turned around and presented two Poro plushies.

“You bought us plushies? I thought you already had a Poro one?”

Baekhyun shyly walks back to the bed and places the fluffy white creatures next to Chanyeol. “I know, I just bought him a companion. Then I had mine named with a Baekkie collar and this new one with a Yeollie collar.” He bites his lip while staring at the two stuffed toys and hands his old Poro doll to Chanyeol. He avoids Chanyeol’s eyes as he says. “That’s yours since you’ve been pestering me about having him. I’ll have the new one instead.” He hopes his boyfriend doesn’t see the blush on his face.  


“I see,” Chanyeol sounds like he’s grinning for ear to ear but he takes the plush doll nonetheless. “Thank you. I’ll love and cherish him the best that I can.”

Baekhyun knows there is a double meaning in those words so he takes his Yeollie Poro and hugs it tight. “Me too.”

They smile gently at each other, fondness and understanding in both their eyes and they lean to press their lips together softly, like a breath, like a dream. Their bodies close and even the Poro dolls, though crushed between their chests, also seeming to be touching their noses into a kiss.

_Born out of love, blinded by glee_

_Innocent, pure, magic and free,_

_Faithful, trusting; often naïve,_

_Soft, furry; their hearts hold a key_

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Please leave me your thoughts and comments! No matter how long or short, each one is precious and deeply appreciated! <3


End file.
